Analog circuit design has become more and more complex as transistors and other analog circuit components have decreased in size, thereby allowing more and more analog components to be included within a single circuit. To optimize the design of a circuit with various analog components, various trade-offs between different parameters of the various analog components may be analyzed. For example, the parameters within an analog circuit may include the size of an inductor, a capacitor, and/or a transistor. Changing one or more of the parameters of the analog components within a circuit may change the output of the circuit. To determine parameters that result in a satisfactory or optimal design, a circuit designer may use an analog circuit modeling tool using transistor level abstractions to explore the entire design space of the analog components of the circuit.
To use the analog circuit modeling tool, the circuit designer may select circuit specifications for the analog components and/or the circuit and input the circuit specifications into the analog circuit modeling tool. The circuit specifications may include information such as the maximum power usage, maximum jitter, minimum bandwidth, among others. The analog circuit modeling tool may use global design techniques to search within the entire design space of the analog circuit at a transistor level abstraction for an optimal or satisfactory design point that satisfies the circuit specifications. Global design techniques typically analyze numerous design points to determine an optimal or satisfactory design point. Large amounts of time may be used to perform the analysis of numerous design points, especially when each design point requires a long analysis.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.